


Saint Valentine

by ShenLong



Series: Chimaera/Family Ties side fics [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has the task of explaining all about Valentines Day to Keitaro.</p>
<p>Side fic in the Chimaera universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Written February 2016 – ShenLong
> 
> Thanks to Wikkipedia for the Information!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Otousan?”

Heero looked up from the blueprints he was studying. “Yes, Keitaro?” The little boy stood in the doorway of the study, a small frown on his face as he scuffed the carpet with a sneaker. Heero waited patiently for his son to gather his thoughts, knowing Keitaro would continue once he'd done so. 

Having settled on what he wanted to say, Keitaro looked up, a solemn expression on his little face. “What's Valentines Day?”

“Ah.” It was Heero's turn to frown as he scrambled his brain. “Valentines Day?” he questioned, trying to buy some time.

“Yeah, Valentines Day,” Keitaro reiterated.

“Why do you ask?”

Keitaro stepped into the study and brought his hand from behind his back. Clutched in his little fist were several objects which he proceeded to dump on the desk in front of Heero. Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at the slightly crumpled bits of paper.

“What are those?” Heero asked.

“Some of the girls in my class gave them to me,” Keitaro said quietly. He raised his face to look at his father, eyes beginning to widen as his lower lip trembled a little bit. “One of them even tried to kiss me!”

“Really?” Heero said, trying to keep the amused smile from his face.

“Yeah, really. It was gross! Everyone knows girls have cooties.” Keitaro wiped the back of his hand across his mouth as if trying to remove the lingering touch and taste of the girl that had tried to kiss him.

“Nadira is a girl and she gives you kisses,” Heero couldn't help but point out.

“It's different with Naddy, she's my sister,” Keitaro huffed. “Anyways, I found a bunch of paper stuffed into my school bag and when I pulled them outs this is what I found.” Keitaro nudged the few 'cards' he'd placed on the desk.

It was at that point in the conversation that Duo came into the study, Nadira toddling by his side. “Heero, you want vegetables or salad with dinner tonight?” he said as he walked in. “Hey Keitaro, how was school today?” he continued a moment later when he spotted his son beside his husband.

Heero saw his chance to deflect his son's questions and pounced on it. “Keitaro was just showing me what he found in his backpack today.”

“Oh? What was that?” Duo checked to see where Nadira was before moving to the desk. “Ah,” he murmured when he saw the crumpled paper cards. “Someone has secret admirers,” he teased and ruffled his son's hair.

“Daddy! It's not funny,” Keitaro whined and pushed his father's hand away from his hair. 

“No, it's not funny, it's romantic,” Duo said with a grin. “Nadira, no.” Duo moved quickly across the study to pick the toddler up and prevent her from opening the bottom drawer to the filing cabinet.

“What's romatic?” Keitaro asked.

“Romantic,” Duo corrected and set Nadira down on Heero's lap. “Romantic means when someone expresses their love or affection for another person,” Duo stated with a smile at his son. He watched as Keitaro's mind began to process what his father had said.

“How does bits of paper do that?” the little boy asked, clearly confused.

“Have you read them?” Duo asked and reached for the pile of paper cards. He smoothed out the creases and lay them back on the desk. There were five in total.

“No.”

“Maybe you should,” Duo replied in an amused tone. He looked to Heero who was busy keeping Nadira's fingers away from the keyboard of the computer.

“Does I hafta?”

“No, you don't have to, but it would help you to understand a bit better if you did.”

“Okays.” With a loud sigh, Keitaro picked up one of the cards and began to read.

Whilst Keitaro was busy reading his cards, Duo turned to his husband and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Heero motioned for Duo to come a little closer. Leaning in close, Duo found his lips hijacked in a soft kiss. Moments later the kiss broke and Heero leaned close to his lover's ear and on the pretense of still kissing, he managed to whisper softly. 

“He wants to know what Valentines Day is all about.”

Understanding dawned in Duo's eyes and he couldn't help the soft chuckle. 

“Yeech, that's all icky stuff,” Keitaro complained and tossed the card back to the desk, taking a step back and glaring at the thing.

“Definitely takes after you,” Duo muttered before turning to smile at his son. “Icky stuff? How so?”

“That's all soft and sappy stuff, girly stuff,” Keitaro huffed.

“Do you know why the girls gave you those cards?”

“I didn'ts know I had them until I was on the way home. Has this got something to do with why the girl at school tried to kiss me?” Keitaro asked his face a look of horror.

“I think it might be. Hey, hang on a sec… A girl kissed you?” Duo's brain kick started and caught up with the conversation.

“Yeah, it was all wet and sloppy and horrible.” Keitaro again swiped at his mouth. “I hadda clean my teeth when I gots home.”

It was all Duo could do not to burst into wild laughter at that point. His son could be so adorable at times. 

“The girl said it was something to do with what’s called Valentines Day,” Keitaro muttered. He looked between both his parents. “What is Valentines Day?”

While Duo and Keitaro had been having their little conversation, Heero, being the studious person that he was, had looked up the information on the computer, much to Nadira's delight as she was still sitting in his lap and fascinated by the things moving around on the monitor.

Heero cleared his throat and began to read. “According to Wikkipedia, Valentine's Day, also called Saint Valentine's Day or the Feast of Saint Valentine, is a celebration traditionally held on February 14th. It originated as a Western Christian liturgical feast honoring one or more early saints named Valentinus and is recognized as a significant cultural and commercial celebration in many regions around the world, although it is not a public holiday in any country.

“Several martyrdom stories associated with the various Valentines that were connected to February 14 were added to later martyrologies, including a popular hagiographical account of Saint Valentine of Rome which indicated he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire. According to legend, during his imprisonment, Saint Valentine healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius, and before his execution, he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell.“ Heero was about to continue when he noted the total silence in the room. He looked up from the monitor to see Duo and Keitaro staring at him; even Nadira had a wide eyed look on her face. “What?” Heero asked.

“Umm, thanks for the history lesson there, Heero, but I think you totally missed the mark,” Duo muttered with a pointed look in Keitaro's direction.

The little boy was looking totally shell shocked and completely confused.

“He asked what Valentines Day is, all I'm doing is providing him with an answer,” Heero huffed in his own defense.

“Maybe so, but I think a little more on the simplicity side of things might be a good idea,” Duo said with a pat to his husband's shoulder. “He's only six, Heero, the physics, chemistry and big words don't come into it for another four years at least.”

“One is never too young to start learning and the earlier, the better.”

“Have you been hanging out with Wufei again?”

“No. Why would you say that?”

“No particular reason.”

“If you're not happy with mine or Wikkipedia's information, then explain it to him yourself,” Heero sniffed.

“Now, now, don't go getting your knickers in a twist, Heero. I'm not saying your explanation wasn't good and factual, I'm just saying that you need to keep it simple for a six year old to fully understand.” Duo gave him another condescending pat to the shoulder before moving to sit in the other chair in the study and motioning for Keitaro to join him.

The youngster followed and once Duo was seated he climbed into his father's lap.

“Now let's see... Valentines Day... It's a special day that's been set aside for people that care a lot about each other to express that. It gives people the chance to let their loved ones know just how much they mean to them by giving and receiving things like cards, confectionery, flowers; things like taking that someone special out for dinner.” Duo paused to see how his son was processing the information so far.

The little boy appeared to be following what Duo was saying so he carried on.

“It's also the day where people that like someone but aren't too sure if that person likes them back can send flowers, cards and things like that to the person they like without having to sign their name or let that person know who they're from. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

“I think so,” Keitaro replied slowly.

“I guess you could say that the day is set aside for people to express their love and affection for another person whether it be knowingly or anonymously.”

“I still think it's icky and girly,” Keitaro grumbled.

Duo laughed. “I guess girls do tend to be more of the romantic than the guys and take Valentines Day a lot more to heart.” 

“Does that mean I gots to give them girls card things in return?” Keitaro looked positively horrified by the idea.

“No, Sunshine, you don't have to give them anything if you don't want to.”

Keitaro looked a little more relieved at that, then a serious expression took over his little face. “Daddy, do you and Otousan give each other cards, flowers and girly stuff like that on Valentines Day?”

Heero gave a sort of strangled cough and Duo glared at him. “We don't have to, son. I know your Otousan loves me without him giving me cards and things like that, same as he knows I love him too.”

Keitaro gave a loud, relieved sigh at that information. “Thanks, Daddy.”

“No problem, son. All cleared up now?”

“Yeah.”

“How about you go get washed up for dinner then?”

“Okays.” Keitaro jumped off his father's lap and raced out of the room to do as he was told. 

With their son gone, Duo turned to look at his husband and swallowed when he saw the look on Heero's face. “What?” he questioned.

“Oh, nothing,” Heero replied with an amused smirk.

“Then what's that look for?”

“You don't need cards, flowers or stuff like that to know I love you?”

“No, Heero, I don't. I know you love me without all that stuff, you show me every day with everything you do for me,” Duo replied and got up to walk across to Heero where he placed a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

“Mmmm. Nice,” Heero murmured.

“There's more of that if you want it,” Duo whispered in a husky tone.

“Oh, I want it,” Heero replied, “but I suggest we wait until the kids are in bed.”

“Good idea and I'll hold you to that.”

* * * 

Later that evening....

“Mmmm, now that's what I call a great way to celebrate Valentines Day,” Duo said as he rolled to the side, completely sated.

Heero moved to cuddle his lover close and bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. “I agree,” Heero replied and paused for a moment to order his thoughts. Raising himself up a little he pressed a kiss to Duo's mouth before pulling away a touch, a smirk on his face. “I guess this means you don't want that large box of candy I bought you just for Valentines Day?”

Duo blinked and eyed off his husband. “You bought me a box of candy?”

“Well, it is Valentines Day, but you said you didn't need candy, flowers or cards to know I love you,” Heero teased.

“I might have said I don't need them Heero, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't accept them.”

“In that case I'll give it to you later, after I've shown you again just how much I love you,” Heero murmured and feathered kisses along his husband's jaw as he began to rub his hips against Duo's.

“Oh God, I think you should give it to me now, Heero. I have a feeling I'm gonna need the sugar rush to keep up with you.”

Heero snickered and pounced.

~ Owari ~


End file.
